criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Criminal Case Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 Nov 2016
16:40:22 CHAT LossieX: Hey 16:40:22 CHAT LossieX: AYYYYYYY 16:40:23 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 16:45:08 JOIN Disease me, LossieX! 16:45:54 CHAT Tuxedo!: AAAAAAAAA 16:45:55 JOIN Disease me, LossieX! 16:45:58 CHAT Tuxedo!: I'M DONE TALLYING 16:46:05 CHAT Tuxedo!: 62 NOMINATIONS 16:46:06 CHAT Tuxedo!: DEAR GOD 16:47:01 JOIN Disease me, LossieX! 16:48:08 CHAT Tuxedo!: i am doing that,, 16:51:19 CHAT LossieX: Good, bye 16:55:41 JOIN Disease me, MaxShadows! 16:56:53 CHAT Tuxedo!: o/ 16:57:01 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 16:57:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: i am doing that,, 16:57:33 CHAT LossieX: Good, bye 16:57:33 CHAT MaxShadows: Hello 16:57:33 CHAT MaxShadows: I just read the name "Nominations" and I think I should take part of the discussion 16:57:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: o/ 16:57:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: i compiled the results already 16:57:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: and drew a cut-off 16:57:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: so now we have definite nominations from the ppl 16:57:33 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 16:57:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: please don't log,, 16:57:34 CHAT Tuxedo!: erm 16:57:34 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 16:57:44 CBOT Reg Bot: Swear checking is already disabled. 16:58:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: males have 8 nominations, females have 9 nominations 16:58:05 CHAT MaxShadows: May we see those nominations? 16:58:30 CHAT Tuxedo!: Best Male CHAT Jack Archer 20 CHAT Sanjay Korrapati 13 CHAT Lars Douglas 13 CHAT Elliot Clayton 14 CHAT Armand Dupont 21 CHAT Jonah Karam 22 CHAT Jean Connerie 5 CHAT Brice LeBeau 3 16:58:32 CHAT Reg Boy: hm 16:58:59 CHAT Tuxedo!: Best Female CHAT Marina Romanova 13 CHAT Ingrid Bjorn 8 CHAT Asal Hawaa 19 CHAT Carmen Martinez 15 CHAT Grace Delaney 9 CHAT Anya Ivanova 6 CHAT Michelle Zuria 43 CHAT Lavinia De Brills 6 CHAT Angela Douglas 6 16:59:26 CHAT Tuxedo!: Funniest Character CHAT Lars Douglas 44 CHAT Jack Archer 17 CHAT Sanjay Korrapati 7 CHAT Elliot Clayton 3 CHAT The Triplets 3 CHAT Carmen Martinez 3 CHAT Jean Connerie 3 CHAT Michelle Zuria 3 CHAT Chockas D.Lux 6 16:59:50 CHAT Tuxedo!: CHAT Most Annoying Character CHAT Asal Hawaa 21 CHAT Hector Montoya 8 CHAT Sarah Bennett 5 CHAT Arsenio Castillo 13 CHAT Warren Goodfellow 5 CHAT Elizabeth Ripley 6 CHAT James Hewett 6 CHAT Sanjay Korrapati 8 CHAT Jack Archer 8 16:59:58 CHAT Tuxedo!: ye 17:00:01 CHAT Tuxedo!: those 4 first 17:00:37 CHAT MaxShadows: So far it looks pretty reasonable 17:00:51 CHAT Reg Boy: ^ 17:01:28 CHAT Tuxedo!: we need one more nomination fo rmale 17:01:38 CHAT Tuxedo!: there are 8 for best male, but 9 for the other 3 categories 17:01:47 CHAT Tuxedo!: and consistency is keyyy 17:02:02 CHAT Reg Boy: not really in this case.. but ok i guess 17:02:21 CHAT Tuxedo!: the next place has 2 votes (om, arsenio, baxter, sandeep, sidney) 17:02:26 CHAT Tuxedo!: so just choose 17:02:27 CHAT Tuxedo!: heh :^) 17:02:52 CHAT MaxShadows: Baxter 17:03:03 CHAT MaxShadows: or Om 17:03:23 CHAT Tuxedo!: aight im adding baxter 17:03:35 CHAT MaxShadows: (y 17:03:37 CHAT MaxShadows: (y) 17:03:40 CHAT Tuxedo!: we can add more nominations as we please later if we see some MOTP characters/cases/moments fit 17:03:52 CHAT Tuxedo!: ALRIGHT NEXT 17:03:53 CHAT MaxShadows: Indeed 17:04:06 CHAT MaxShadows: But well when are we going to start the definitive votation? 17:04:06 CHAT Tuxedo!: = CHAT Best Case CHAT The Darkest Hour 21 CHAT Down to the Wire 7 CHAT Out of the Blue 11 CHAT The King's Shadow 20 CHAT Operation Spyfall 24 CHAT In Plain Sight 34 CHAT Plagued by Death 5 CHAT The Murder Games 7 CHAT A Stab in the Dark 9 CHAT Going the Distance 4 17:04:11 CHAT MaxShadows: By the end of the year, right? 17:04:20 CHAT Tuxedo!: voting starts mid-december (probably 2nd week, before the last case is released) 17:04:22 CHAT Reg Boy: ye 17:04:34 CHAT Tuxedo!: worst case we have af ew nominees only 17:04:53 CHAT Tuxedo!: Treacherous Waters 13 CHAT Oh! Crazy Kill! 12 CHAT Dead in the Water 7 CHAT Lifeless in Seattle 10 CHAT Bloodywood 7 CHAT Shadow Nation 9 17:05:06 CHAT MaxShadows: Six Feet Down Under 17:05:16 CHAT Tuxedo!: out of the blue had 6 nominations but it's also nominated as best case 17:05:34 CHAT MaxShadows: How many more do we still need? 17:05:43 CHAT Tuxedo!: ideally 4 more 17:05:52 CHAT Reg Boy: i THINk its just fine 17:05:58 CHAT MaxShadows: was Six Feet Down Under counted? 17:05:59 CHAT Tuxedo!: only 6 worst cases? 17:06:08 CHAT Tuxedo!: 6 ft. down under only had 1 nomination 17:06:16 CHAT Reg Boy: ya i mean the people nominated so 17:06:28 CHAT Reg Boy: not our problem ^_^ 17:06:29 CHAT Tuxedo!: 7 different cases were nominated thrice 17:06:30 CHAT MaxShadows: Well I do not have the comments log for that blog 17:06:53 CHAT MaxShadows: We could add more cases at our discretion if they are not enough 17:06:59 CHAT Tuxedo!: im just informing you so we can add more nominees later on 17:07:08 CHAT Tuxedo!: but first the moment nominations 17:07:11 CHAT MaxShadows: It¡s OK 17:07:27 CHAT Tuxedo!: LOL: CHAT Jack dresses in drag, accidentally making Lars fall in love with him. (Up in Smoke) 25 CHAT Asal slaps Jack after he kisses her despite breaking up. (Total Eclipse of the Heart) 6 CHAT Jack and Michelle accidentally drink ayahuasca, getting them high. (Cheaters Never Win) 21 CHAT Lily tells a panicking Marina that she is Jonah's sister, not his wife. (Kicking the Bucket) 3 CHAT Sanjay sets up Vanna Alabama and Elliot by giving each one the other's number. (Politically Incorrect) 4 CHAT Jack is appalled by Jacob Gilbert's style, even though it closely resembles his. (Kicking the Bucket) 7 CHAT June whips out a grenade while playing hide-and-seek, freaking Jonah out. (A Death Wish) 5 CHAT Lars makes a depressing knock-knock joke pertaining to Angela's arrest. (Murder, He Wrote) 3 17:08:04 CHAT Reg Boy: good enough 17:08:31 CHAT Tuxedo!: OMG: CHAT Angela is exposed as the SOMBRA mole within the Bureau. (In Plain Sight) 29 CHAT Elliot is kidnapped by Anbu Devanesan in an attempt to escape arrest. (A Stab in the Dark) 10 CHAT Jack is shot in the chest while posing as Niilo Virtanen. (Double Trouble) 14 CHAT During her arrest, Sarah Bennett is killed by Jack after she shoots both Jack and Dupont. (The Darkest Hour) 4 CHAT Jack kisses Asal (despite their breakup) to place a microchip on her. (Total Eclipse of the Heart) 3 CHAT Michelle is suddenly found dead in Campanilla after leaving headquarters early. (The King's Shadow) 5 17:08:43 CHAT Tuxedo!: i wanna add natasha being the victim, angela returning, and sarah's arrest 17:08:45 CHAT Tuxedo!: but idk 17:08:51 CHAT Reg Boy: yes do that 17:09:12 CHAT Tuxedo!: there's also lars almost dying from a virus but idk 17:09:22 CHAT MaxShadows: I was thinking about funny moments 17:09:35 CHAT MaxShadows: When Lars and Jack arranged to watch a love movie (Dunno the case) 17:09:44 CHAT Tuxedo!: Natasha Romanova's dead body is unceremoniously dumped in Times Square. (The Darkest Hour) 2 CHAT Angela breaks out of jail and leaves a bomb in the Bureau's break room. (The Darkest Hour) 2 17:09:58 CHAT Tuxedo!: how bout ripley stepping down is that omg 17:10:13 CHAT Reg Boy: nah needs more action 17:10:15 CHAT MaxShadows: Rather unexpected 17:10:17 CHAT Reg Boy: kek 17:11:00 CHAT Tuxedo!: so do we add ripley stepping down in OMG 17:11:01 CHAT Tuxedo!: or 17:11:14 CHAT MaxShadows: Maybe heartbreaking? 17:11:46 CHAT MaxShadows: And we definitely need to add when Grace appears in our chances for a new coroner 17:11:56 CHAT Tuxedo!: that has a lot of nominations for awesome moment 17:12:09 CHAT MaxShadows: Oh, I forgot that there was that category 17:15:47 CHAT Reg Boy: top 10 saddest anime deaths 17:19:30 CHAT Tuxedo!: AAAAAAAAAAAA 17:19:34 CHAT Tuxedo!: bad net im sorry 17:19:44 CHAT Tuxedo!: okay omg momnet 17:19:49 CHAT Reg Boy: top 10 anime reunions 17:20:10 CHAT Tuxedo!: wait no 17:20:13 CHAT Tuxedo!: we're at awesome moment right 17:20:15 CHAT Reg Boy: <3 17:20:30 CHAT Tuxedo!: Carmen adopts Sanjay after he refuses to live with strangers. (The Murder Games) 14 CHAT Grace is hired as the Bureau's new coroner. (Ice Rage) 14 CHAT Arsenio Castillo is arrested for founding and leading SOMBRA, as well as killing Michelle. (The King's Shadow) 5 CHAT Hector Montoya is arrested for leading SOMBRA, as well as killing Jason Stone. (Down to the Wire) 4 CHAT Michelle is hired as a new agent in the Bureau to help expose the mole. (In Plain Sight) 9 CHAT Marina arrests her mother for launching SOMBRA's satellite and ordering Vitaly's death. (Countdown to Murder) 6 CHAT Jonah shoots Anbu Devanesan in the head to rescue Elliot. (A Stab in the Dark) 11 CHAT Jonah shoots Aristide Akintola in the head to rescue Carmen. (In Plain Sight) 11 17:21:35 CHAT Reg Boy: DONT FORGET JONAH SURVIVES AND KISS MARINA AND HORNY THINGS HAPPEN (THE DARKEST HOUR) 17:22:03 CHAT Reg Boy: i mean like 17:22:07 CHAT Reg Boy: thats p valid 17:22:25 CHAT Tuxedo!: Being reunited after the President's rescue, Marina and Jonah share a kiss. (The Darkest Hour) 1 17:22:38 CHAT Tuxedo!: The Bureau wins the UN Peace Award for bringing down SOMBRA. (The Darkest Hour) 2 CHAT (?) 17:22:39 CHAT Reg Boy: ye u worded it better 17:22:52 CHAT Reg Boy: suuuuure 17:23:11 CHAT Tuxedo!: Elliot uncovers a list of all SOMBRA agents, thereby defeating SOMBRA completely. (The Darkest Hour) 3 CHAT Asal explains her actions to Jack and reconciles with him months after their breakup. (Down to the Wire) 3 17:23:20 CHAT Tuxedo!: choose like 2 of the 3 17:24:03 CHAT Reg Boy: peace award 17:24:04 CHAT Reg Boy: and 17:24:12 CHAT Reg Boy: u 17:24:16 CHAT Reg Boy: um 17:24:26 CHAT Reg Boy: jack/asal closure 17:24:31 CHAT Tuxedo!: kk 17:24:47 CHAT Tuxedo!: so that's like 11 awesome moments 17:25:09 CHAT Reg Boy: mmmmmmmmmm 17:25:30 CHAT Tuxedo!: HEARTBREAKING 17:25:48 CHAT Reg Boy: what about the bureau breakup tho CHAT should it be omg or heartbreaking 17:25:55 CHAT Tuxedo!: Dupont succumbs to his fatal bullet wound after being shown the Peace Award. (The Darkest Hour) 16 CHAT Michelle is suddenly found dead in Campanilla after leaving headquarters early. (The King's Shadow) 36 CHAT Lars cries and copes with Angela's arrest and betrayal with great difficulty. (In Plain Sight) 25 CHAT Angela proves to Lars that she still loved him despite her allegiance. (In Plain Sight) 9 CHAT Lars almost slits his throat, heartbroken by Angela's betrayal. (Murder, He Wrote) 6 CHAT Sanjay tells the team that Kesavan had been run over by Sandeep Sadhra. (Insides Out) 4 CHAT Ingrid recounts her heartbreaking marriage with Ramon Cortez. (The King's Shadow, Day of the Dead) 8 17:26:04 CHAT Tuxedo!: it should be omg i think 17:26:08 CHAT Tuxedo!: wait no 17:26:10 CHAT Tuxedo!: heartbreaking 17:26:32 CHAT Reg Boy: and the chief ripley stepping down thing as well? 17:26:49 CHAT MaxShadows: And Anbu was shot in the hand, not the head 17:27:04 CHAT Tuxedo!: did i put head 17:27:12 CHAT MaxShadows: Yes 17:27:23 CHAT Tuxedo!: oopse 17:27:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: so all those plus ripley stepping down and bureau disbanding? 17:27:41 CHAT Reg Boy: yes very 17:27:52 CHAT Tuxedo!: i still think ripley stepping down is more of OMG 17:28:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: cause it also involves finding out ripley's past 17:28:07 CHAT MaxShadows: Anyways, many winners will be from the last case of WE 17:28:25 CHAT Tuxedo!: so ripley OMG or heartbreaking 17:28:45 CHAT Reg Boy: idk i didnt even watch that moment lmao,, u two decide i guess 17:29:24 CHAT Tuxedo!: btw more LOL moments if u guys want: CHAT A monkey steals Jack's sunglasses while he and the player search the forest. (The Sweet Escape) 2 CHAT Lars's face swells after a sample with peanuts triggers an allergic reaction. (Going the Distance) 1 CHAT Jack gets drunk on whiskey after being suspected of murder. (In Plain Sight) 1 CHAT Jack tells Lars that Asal wanted him to do tantric exercises to improve his sex drive. (Insides Out) 2 CHAT Jack reluctantly confesses that he slept with Lavinia De Brills in Kenya. (In Plain Sight) 2 CHAT Jack and Lars talk about watching a romantic movie together. (The King's Shadow) 1 17:29:32 CHAT Tuxedo!: choose like 3 17:30:08 CHAT Reg Boy: the ones with two votes each 17:30:15 CHAT Reg Boy: simpul 17:30:28 CHAT Tuxedo!: i'm putting ripley in omg 17:30:37 CHAT Reg Boy: ye works 17:30:46 CHAT Tuxedo!: if a moment can be both OMG and heartbreaking 17:30:52 CHAT Tuxedo!: cause michelle dying has 5 votes in OMG as well 17:30:58 CHAT MaxShadows: MOVIE, MOVIE 17:31:40 CHAT Tuxedo!: we already have jars in the lol moment tho 17:31:45 CHAT Tuxedo!: it's the most nominated one at that 17:31:51 CHAT Reg Boy: hm 17:32:18 CHAT MaxShadows: But it was the first BIG hint of Jars, lol 17:32:22 CHAT MaxShadows: And I gtg right now 17:32:31 CHAT MaxShadows: Good luck with the rest of the decisions 17:32:35 CHAT Tuxedo!: Marina is arrested by the FBI, who suspect her of helping kidnap the President. (The Darkest Hour) 2 CHAT CHAT adding this to omg moment 17:33:09 CHAT Reg Boy: aight 17:33:49 CHAT Tuxedo!: we're probably gonna end up nominating 10-15 per category 17:33:50 CHAT Tuxedo!: bc MOTP 17:34:36 CHAT Tuxedo!: more heartbreak: CHAT Lars says his final farewell to Angela, leaving her in jail for good. (The Darkest Hour) 2 CHAT Tsukada Chieko sorrowfully reports that she had found her brother dead. (The Murder Games) 2 CHAT The team hold a funeral for Dupont. (The Darkest Hour) 3 17:34:41 CHAT Reg Boy: will MotP even have any significant moments by the time the awards happen 17:35:08 CHAT Tuxedo!: probably 17:35:22 CHAT Reg Boy: >:( 17:35:26 CHAT Tuxedo!: 3 more cases 17:35:31 CHAT Tuxedo!: before nominations 17:35:38 CHAT Tuxedo!: i gtg btw 17:35:39 CHAT Tuxedo!: o/ 17:36:32 CHAT Reg Boy: woaooaoreewsagjjjvna 2016 04 23